


Along the Way

by hootchmooch



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study (kinda), Gen, light canon divergence (dalish mage origin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootchmooch/pseuds/hootchmooch
Summary: A character study of Warden Ahryel Mahariel, an analysis of her journey to becoming the Hero of Ferelden and of the moments in between.





	Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I replayed DAO with the Dalish mage mod, and wanted to practice my writing.  
> The following takes place between being recruited by Duncan and arriving at Ostagar.

The trek to Ostagar itself was a grueling process. Due to the heavy rain, which left the ground slick and muddy and near impossible to walk on, the trip took longer than expected. Most of it done in silence, making the hours drag out and allowing the elf to dwell on her thoughts. She couldn’t help but go over what happened, she couldn’t stop herself from reliving those days and counting all of the mistakes she made. She couldn’t help blaming herself.

 _If we just didn’t go hunting that day,_ she thought, _if we just went south, if I didn’t suggest following those shem…_ One good thing about the downpour, no one could notice the tears leaving her eyes. _If I wasn’t so eager to explore that cave, if I made us turn back none of this would have happened. If I wasn’t so fucking selfish I’d be home, with my clan, and Tamlen…_

She had to stop herself, before her tears turned into sobs.

She focused her attention upwards, looking at the back of the man who was leading her. The man who both saved her life, and ruined it, all at once. _If I wasn't so furious I would be grateful._ Every step she took behind him was a reminder of the life she was leaving farther and father behind. _How can I not resent him?_ The words he spoke when she begged her Keeper to let her stay, pounded on the back of her mind, painful like that of pressure being applied to a bruise, _“I will drag you away kicking and screaming all the way to Ostagar if I have to.”_ That was when she knew her fate was sealed.

She considered running. Maybe staying with her clan wasn’t an option, but that didn’t mean she had to become a warden, right? She could just take off, dart into the forest, never to be seen again. _I could outrun him, no matter how skilled a warrior he is, his size alone will slow him down._ Ahryel considered her plan. _I could live the rest of what time I have left amongst the trees and animals._ It’s not like she’d miss the company. She was known to wander off, sometimes trialling days behind her clan, or taking weeks long hunting trips. Even Tamlen would return at night, but Ariel enjoyed the solitude. _I might not be able to live with the Dalish, but that doesn't mean I must die a warden._

She might have just done it, gone through with her idea, if not for the image of the tainted monsters that were burned into her mind. She didn’t quite understand the illness, Duncan kept silent when she asked. But she knew it had something to do with those creatures. And whether it was her fear driving her decision, or some sort of natural self preservation, the idea of facing them while at death’s door was enough to keep her walking in the tracks of the Gray Warden ahead of her. 


End file.
